L'Amnésique
by Ladyboy
Summary: Harry découvre un homme sur son pallier...celuici se révèle familier...et amnésique! HPDM
1. Un étranger

L'amnésique 

Harry Potter était tranquillement assis devant un feu de cheminée, se laissant bercer au rythme de la pluie battante. Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois ans jour pour jour qu'il avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-peut-enfin-prononcer-le-nom, à la fin de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie il avait combattu fièrement aux côtés de tous ses amis et d'autres personnes moi attendues. Par exemple Blaise Zabini avait rejoins leur camp et avait même sauvé la vie de Ron lors du combat final. Depuis ils s'étaient avoués leur amour et vivaient ensemble, envisageant même un mariage prochain à la grande joie de tous. Tout n'avait pas été rose même après la victoire…certains étaient morts…d'autres avaient été gravement blessés et la plupart restaient marqués à vie par cette guerre Harry le premier. Cependant il restait une personne dont le rôle avait été particulièrement ambiguë dans ce carnage, une personne dont personne ne connaissait vraiment le camp. Il n'avait jamais officiellement nuit nit à l'un ni à l'autre…mais certains détails de cette guerre restaient mystérieux et tout le monde se demandait encore aujourd'hui si on lui devait reconnaissance ou mépris. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été l'ennemi juré du survivor, Harry l'avait toujours détesté depuis leur première journée à Poudlard. Ce qui l'insupportait le plus chez sa némésis résidaient dans le caractère de celui-ci à être tout simplement inclassable. Avec lui on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre…Il avait le don de rendre Harry chèvre, il pouvait le pousser à bout une seconde et en arriver presque à l'attendrir celle d'après. La relation du blond et du brun avait elle aussi été plutôt ambiguë, eux ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte mais les autres eux le voyaient bien. Ron et Blaise avait été les premiers à le remarquer, lors de leurs altercations durant toutes ces années si on y regardait bien on pouvait voir une étincelle dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se balançaient des horreurs à la figure qu'ils n'avaient pas en temps normal. Les groupies affirmaient qu'on sentait la haine entre eux mais leurs amis n'étaient pas aussi catégoriques…on sentait surtout une tension entre eux mais elle était indéfinissable. Ils se seraient sauté dessus pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche après s'être traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants que ça ne les auraient pas plus étonné que ça. Harry et Draco eux s'en étaient tenus à la vieille haine coutumière pour ne pas trop changer leurs habitudes et surtout parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment faire autrement…Harry l'avait détesté encore plus après qu'on l'ait déclaré mort pendant la guerre, il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme de l'avoir abandonné à sa rancœur et son amertume. Ses amis ne comprenaient plus ce qui lui arrivait et lui reprochaient sans cesse son agressivité. Et pour le sauveur tout était la faute du blond, en ayant rejoins l'autre rive il lui enlevait son seul moyen de se défouler et du coup il passait ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, du vase de la grand-mère d'Hermione à la flûte à champagne les cicatrices et coupures sur ses mains ne se comptant même plus. Alors que le maître des lieux maudissait une fois de plus son ennemi il entendit un choc sourd contre sa porte d'entrée. Il se leva et se dirigea en sa direction pensant qu'Hedwige avait encore confondue porte et fenêtre en général ce n'était pas trop gênant…quand la porte était ouverte.

Mais ce ne fut pas une chouette qu'il trouva devant la porte…

-Mais qu'est-ce que... _commença-t-il incrédule en voyant une frêle silhouette allongée sur le pas de sa porte_

L'homme était apparemment évanoui, Harry hésita un moment puis le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Après tout qui que ce soit il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner au pas de sa porte comme un chien errant par ce temps exécrable. Une fois l'homme allongé il lui sembla familier .Comme une furieuse impression de déjà-vu mais il ne pensait pas avoir pourtant rencontré cet homme auparavant…Mon dieu et si c'était un ancien mangemort venu lui régler son compte avant de succomber sur son pallier !

Il était brûlant de fièvre, Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ce qui avait amené l'étranger à sa porte mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se devait de tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux, en honneur à son statut national de sauveur de l'humanité. Après quelques heures l'invité se réveilla en sursaut faisant trébucher son hôte qui avait finit par s'endormir à ses côtés.

-Aïe ! s'exclama le brun qui se releva douloureusement de sa chute

Son compagnon de chambrée se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit tirant le drap et fixant son infirmier du moment d'un air de bête traquée par un fauve affamé. Harry s'approcha à pas lent comme un dompteur de fauves diplômé en lui murmurant

-Ne t'en fais pas je ne te veux pas de mal…tu est blessé, je t'ai retrouvé sur le pas de ma porte tu ne risques plus rien , c'est fini…

Il tendit sa main vers le front de l'invité craintif qui fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières s'attendant sûrement à se faire frapper. Or le brun voulait juste vérifier que sa température était redevenue normale. Lorsque la main toucha le front l'homme eut un sursaut et une vitre éclata ne faisant que rajouter à sa panique.

-Un sorcier et pas un débutant apparemment…_murmura Harry impressionné_

Il s'approcha et attrapa le sorcier en question qui voulut s'enfuir, il avait beau être puissant il n'était pas en état de parcourir les rues glaciales de Londres. Soudainement l'inconnu posa ses yeux d'acier sur ceux d'émeraudes. Un regard tel que celui là Harry n'en avait vu qu'un seul dans sa vie…

-Non ce n'est pas possible…c'est une farce ! _se dit-il_

Il fit un bond en arrière et se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas…mais comment vérifier que c'était vraiment lui ! après tout s'il avait été déclaré mort c'est qu'on avait bien dut enterré son cadavre alors pourquoi se retrouvait il avec un homme qu'il aurait juré être ce dernier.

-Malfoy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix troublée

Il vit à son regard que l'homme ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait…et si une couleur d'iris était en train de le rendre fou ! Soudain une réminiscence lui vint, il pensait savoir comment en avoir le cœur net…mais et si il avait imaginé ce détail ? Il pourrait bien faire fuir l'homme…c'était un risque à courir ! Harry s'approcha doucement de l'homme aux yeux d'acier et lui dit doucement

-Je voudrai juste voir quelque chose ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai pas de mal c'est juré…

L'homme le toisa visiblement calmé et se laissa approcher méfiant. Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, ce qui le troublait encore plus, lorsqu'il leva sa longue chevelure et poussa un petit cri en regardant sa nuque. L'homme sursauta et Harry partit en arrière tout en restant sur le lit. Il faudrait prendre des gants avec lui…il était puissant… et méfiant.

Harry n'en revenait pas il avait regardé sans penser qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il pensait…Draco Malfoy avait lors de sa sixième année fait tatouer avec une encre sorcière indélébile un code barre sur sa nuque afin d'exprimer le fait que tous le considéraient comme un article de supermarché utile pour la guerre mais que lui restait neutre…Il ne l'avait pas exhibé aux yeux de tous comme on pourrait le croire, au contraire il avait une tendance à porter des écharpes ou foulards en toute saison…une question se pose, dans ce cas comment Harry pouvait connaître l'existence de cette marque alors que très peu de personnes le savent ? même le meilleur ami du blond n'était pas au courant…

-Malfoy ? _appela à nouveau Harry_

Pas de réaction. L'homme restait à le fixer d'un air surpris et méfiant sans aucun autre signe de vie. Au bout de quelques minutes à se jauger une voix rauque et éraillée retentit :

-Qui êtes vous ? Qui suis-je ? Où sommes-nous ? _demanda l'homme fébrilement_

A l'entendre on dirait qu'il n'avait plus utilisé sa faculté de parler depuis des siècles…Le sauveur était complètement déboussolé.

-Qui je suis ? J'ai changé au point que tu ne me reconnaisses même plus ! j'avoue que moi je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était toi mais à cause d'autres raisons…Qui tu est ? ah ça c'est la question jackpot ! On te déclares mort on ne sais toujours pas où tu étais et avec qui pendant toute là guerre et c'est à moi que tu le demandes ! Où nous sommes ? Chez moi tout simplement…et oui ça te surprends que ton ennemi ne vives pas sous un pont comme tu l'aurai espéré…et d'ailleurs que fichais tu devant ma porte ! _dit Harry d'une traite, ayant sérieusement besoin de reprendre son souffle à la fin de son petit monologue_

L'homme le dévisagea avant d'articuler péniblement

-Je ne vous connais pas…je ne connais plus rien…un trou noir…complètement vide…qui suis-je ?

Harry soupira ne sachant pas s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il disait la vérité

-Tu est Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy capturés durant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort que j'ai vaincu. Tu as fait tes études à Poudlard jusqu'à ta dernière année où tu as mystérieusement disparu...jusqu 'à aujourd'hui ! Ça te reviens maintenant ! _râla Harry_

L'homme sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Alors qu'Harry allait lui demander s'il se moquait de lui il vit une expression de profonde détresse chez son invité. Il choisi une méthode radicale pour tester sa sincérité…

-Accio Veritaserum !_ murmura-t-il_

En effet depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort Harry se méfiait d'avantage encore de son entourage et n'hésitait pas à ce servir de la potion pour être sûr de ne pas être trahi à nouveau…L'homme le fixa stupéfait lorsque la petite fiole emplie d'un liquide couleur or atterrit comme une fleur dans sa paume droite ouverte.

-Je te propose un marché, tu bois ça et une fois que je serai sûr que tu dis la vérité je…

Avant qu'il ait put finir sa phrase l'homme exaspéré lui arracha la fiole des mains et la vida d'un trait sans même savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Soit il est fou _(ça m'étonnerai pas plus que ça)_ , soit il suicidaire _(mouais j'ai des doutes)_, soit il est inconscient _(ça c'est plutôt son genre)_, soit il est courageux _(Malfoy courageux ! ha j'me marre !)_ _pensa Harry_

-Euh très bien…tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

-Non rien le néant total, je ne connais même pas ma date de naissance…

-Tu est amnésique !_ dit Harry estomaqué par cette révélation_

_-_Ouah perspicace le mec !_ railla l'homme_

_-_Toujours aussi cynique à ce que je vois, l'amnésie et un avis de décès ne t'arrangent pas apparemment ! Où étais tu pendant ces trois dernières années ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Ah oui merde c'est vrai, amnésique…_souffla Harry se prenant la tête entre les mains_

Après tout que pouvait-il demander à un amnésique à part s'il l'était vraiment !

-Bon très bien…continua Harry vu que tu n'a plus aucune mémoire tu vas rester ici en attendant que tu retrouves tes facultés…je t'aiderai à te souvenir.

A suivre… 

Bon voilà histoire de tuer le temps et de changer un peu de mes fics principales je fais cette mini fic mais je ne sais pas si elle restera en OS ou si il y aura une suite ça c'est à vous de me le dire…En attendant j'espère que ça vous plaît…laissez moi une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**_Question importante : Fic à chapitres (mais court quand même) ou One Shot ?_**

A vous de décider… 

A bientôt peut être…j'attends vos réponses !

Lysiane.


	2. Une résurrection

A la demande générale je fais donc une fic à chapitres

_**Chapitre 2.**_

« Je t'aiderai à te souvenir… » cette unique phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de l'homme, comme une introduction l'invitant à découvrir sa propre vie, mais il se posait une question : Qui était donc cet homme qui prétendait le connaître si bien ?

Il a l'air si troublé, en le voyant on peut bien avoir des doutes même ses parents ne le reconnaîtraient sûrement pas tellement il a l'air…incomplet. Oui c'était le mot il était évident qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour redevenir le petit con arrogant et prétentieux qu'Harry avait toujours détesté…De le voir aussi fragilisé, perdu le brun se surprenait même à éprouver de la compassion pour celui qui n'en avait jamais eu pour lui. Après tout il avait tout perdu : sa famille, ses amis, ses ennemis, sa vie…sa mémoire , tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était aussi détestable soit il.

-Tu as l'air affamé ! Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas mangé ? _demanda finalement Harry_

-Je sais pas…

Harry souffla

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? ça ira plus vite…

-euh…de m'être réveillé dans ce lit et le choc que tu as fait en tombant…

-Ouai merci d'ailleurs je te dois une belle bosse !

L'homme eut un sourire en coin qu'Harry ne vit pas

-Bon on va faire une chose : tu vas prendre une douche qui sera pas du luxe vu toute la poussière et la boue dont tu est recouvert pendant que je te prépare à manger. On a beau avoir été ennemis je peux pas te laisser crever de faim ! Ôte moi d'un doute, tu sais encore comment prendre une douche hein ?

-Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, je suis amnésique pas stupide _répondit « l'invité » en haussant les épaules_

-Très bien Einstein dans ce cas la salle de bain est au fond du couloir à droite, prends ton temps mais pas trop quand même ! _dit Harry en sortant de la chambre_

Pour la première fois de sa nouvelle vie, l'étranger plus si étranger que ça sourit en le regardant sortir. Il ne savait ni vraiment pourquoi ni comment mais il avait l'impression d'avoir posé la première pièce d'un immense puzzle dont le brun possédait sûrement déjà beaucoup de pièces…

Une demi heure plus tard il sortait de la salle d'eau enfin présentable et se dirigea vers l'escalier suivant le bruit que faisait son logeur depuis ce qu'il supposait être la cuisine.

-Myy diirrtyy littllllee secreeetssss ! _chantait le cuisinier_

Arrivé à la porte il haussa un sourcil se rendant compte que non seulement le brun chantait très faux et qu'il rougit fortement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

-Hum. Euh…tu ressembles déjà plus à mon souvenir maintenant…_articula-t-il visiblement gêné_

En effet l'homme avait bien changé mais il était plus facile de le reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés à l'aide d'un catogan, il portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir mettant en valeur son teint pale et ses yeux argentés assombris par les années et l'inconnu.

-J'ai pris ces vêtements dans la commode de la chambre où tu m'a déposé tu ne m'en veux pas ?Les miens étaient sales et déchirés et je suppose que je n'ai pas atterrit chez toi avec une valise sous le bras donc je me suis permis de te les emprunter même s'ils sont un peu serrés et courts pour moi…

-Hum non il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux utiliser les vêtements de l'armoire autant que tu le souhaite vu que hum ce sont les tiens…_répondit son hôte dont la gêne grandissait tout comme la rougeur _

-Les miens ? _demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils_

Le brun se racla la gorge

-C'est…compliqué. En fait tu as été déclaré mort et tes parents ayant été capturés tous leurs biens, ainsi que les tiens, ont été vendus aux enchères tout simplement…

-Et…tu as racheté ma garde robe ? mais pour quoi faire ? tu as dit qu'on étaient ennemis, tu aurais plutôt du les brûler !

-Ce n'est pas si simple ! _s'exclama Harry rougissant encore plus violemment et se cachant le visage dans les mains_

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Tu veux savoir ! très bien ! _rugit Harry_ ma vie me semblait ennuyeuse et vide depuis que tu avais disparu j'avais beau avoir vaincu Voldemort tout était fade et insipide tout le monde allait dans mon sens, il n'y avait pas une personne pour me tenir tête pour me montrer mes erreurs ! Même mes amis étaient des lèches bottes ! Je crois que je voulais simplement voir revenir la seule personne qui me rendait fou de rage mais qui au moins me faisait me sentir vivant !

-Tu n'aurai pas toute ma vie dans un classeur des fois ça pourrait m'aider à me souvenir peut-être ! _dit l'homme d'un air narquois_

Harry frappa la table du poing avec rage

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants Harry…_sourit son homologue blond_

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, avoir évolué physiquement, au fond il restait toujours le même…et ça lui faisait un bien fou, enfin quelqu'un que la guerre n'avait pas complètement transformé en larbin.

-C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! _s'enthousiasma l'individu_

Harry rit en lui donnant une assiette de bacon et de frites, son invité se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.

-La vache c'est super bon !

-J'ai de la chance avant tout le monde trouvait ma cuisine exécrable !

-J'ai l'impression que je mange pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne connais rien d'autre c'est peut-être pour ça que je trouve ça excellent !

-Euh…je vais prendre ça pour un compliment hein !

Il commençait à se faire sérieusement tard, le jeune blond ayant débarqué vers les 22h il devait environ…3h du matin.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler de ma vie tout de suite dis moi au moins qui tu est vraiment que je sache autre chose que le prénom de celui qui ma sauvé des intempéries ! _sourit l'invité devant le feu où Harry avait ajouté un second fauteuil lui faisant face._

Harry haussa les épaules

-Il n'y a rien de bien interessant à dire : je m'appelle Harry James Potter né de Lily et James Potter, n'ayant pas de temps pour connaître ses parents, devenu orphelin très tôt, « receuilli » de force par mon oncle et ma tante deux abjects moldus. J'ai fais mes études dans la maison de gryffondor à Poudlard, éminente école de sorcellerie anglaise et j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort il y a tout juste trois ans, le plus grand mage noir qu'ai connu le monde sorcier et le meurtrier de beaucoup de personnes qui m'étaient chères. Voilà tout.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds

-C'est tout ! c'est déjà pas mal je trouve ! et poudlard ? sorcellerie ? moldu ? c'est quoi tout ça ! _demanda-t-il perdu_

_-_C'est une trèèès longue histoire !

-j'ai tout mon temps, et puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir à embaucher dans une entreprise où que ce soit d'autre demain matin donc c'est pas bien grave !

-très bien mais tu risques d'avoir des surprises…

-Je commence à m'y faire…soupira mélancoliquement le blond

Harry se dit que si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il se retrouverait assis devant un feu de cheminée à boire un café avec Draco Malfoy himself pour lui raconter ce qu'est le monde sorcier et lui expliquer tout de sa propre vie il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en le traitant d'aliéné juste avant de réserver une chambre pour le comique dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Comme quoi, **il ne faut jamais dire jamais…**surtout lorsque l'on vit dans un monde de sorcier où presque tout est possible…

A suivre… 

Donc pas d'impatience les amis voici la suite lol puisqu'il a été unanimement décidé que cette fic devait être à chapitres, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ;)

Laissez moi une ptite **review** au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

Merci à tous

Lysiane


	3. Une chambre

_**Chapitre 3.**_

« Une fois, sur le minuit lugubre,  
pendant que je méditais,  
faible et fatigué,   
sur maint précieux et curieux volume  
d'une doctrine oubliée,  
pendant que je donnais de la tête,  
presque assoupis,  
soudain il se fit un tapotement,  
comme de quelqu'un frappant  
doucement à la porte de ma chambre.  
-C'est quelque visiteur, murmurai-je,  
qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre;  
ce n'est que cela, et rien de plus… »

_**Edgar Allan Poe, Le Corbeau**_

-Harry…Harry reveilles toi…

Un murmure, venant de loin…

Hors de mon cœur, hors de mes pensées c'était ordonné le survivant il y a quelques années.

Un murmure revenu d'outre tombe

Un murmure revenu de quelque endroit secret

Un murmure s'étant lui même oublié

Un murmure qu'il était le seul à ne pouvoir oublier…

-Harry je t'en pris réveille toi !

Le brun se redressa brusquement dans son lit comme on ne sait quel malade retrouvant son souffle après des années à l'avoir retenu, le front perlé de sueur, son lit sans dessus dessous, un blond penché sur lui visiblement inquiet.

-Que fais tu là ? _articula-t-il d'une voix fébrile_

-Je t'ai entendu crier, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien tu m'as fais peur !

Harry sourit

-Oh ne te fais pas d'idées si je me suis levé c'est uniquement parce que j'avais peur que tu meures avant que je ne sache tout…

Son hôte rit

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais exécrable que tu dois m'en vouloir et faire comme si rien n'avait changé et que tu n'avais absolument aucun lien avec moi !

-Je ne suis pas exécrable !

-Non mais tu l'étais en tout cas et tu risques de vite le redevenir si jamais tu retrouves la mémoire !

-Impossible, je suis un ange !

-Ouais et moi la sainte vierge !

Draco haussa un sourcil

-ça ne m'étonnes pas ! _rit-il_

-C'était de l'ironie crétin…_pesta Harry_

_-_Oh appelles moi Dieu ça devrait suffire !

Le blond reçu un coussin dans la tête

-Aïe ! espèce d'ingrat, je sors de mon lit en pleine nuit de peur que tu sois à l'agonie et voilà comment tu me remercies !

-Oh vous êtes trop bon avec moi mon seigneur ! _ironisa Harry_

-Oh oui je sais un jour ça me perdra ! _rit le visiteur_

-Mais oui ça expliquerai pourquoi tu étais sur le pas de ma porte inconscient !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se faire bombarder d'oreillers en plumes

Alors que les jeunes hommes se chamaillaient gentiment une voix résonna dans la maison

-Harry tu est là ? c'est quoi ce bruit ? non en fait ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je préfère pas savoir !

-Merde Ron ! _souffla Harry_ Dix heures, mon dieu il est dix heures ! _paniqua-t-il_

Draco le regardait s'agiter ne comprenant rien à tout cet affolement.

-Harry je monte…si tu fais quelque chose de compromettant pouvant provoquer un traumatisme irréversible chez moi je te pries de cesser avant que j'arrive…

-Vite dans l'armoire ! _s'exclama le brun à Draco qui ne comprenait décidément absolument rien et n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre une objection_

Le roux frappa à la porte avec prudence

-Harry ?

-Oui je suis là tu peux entrer…

Le deuxième gryffondor entra dans la chambre s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi…

-J'ai eu peur pendant un moment j'ai cru que…

Il s'arrêta en voyant son ami nerveux refaisant son lit à la va vite

-Tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter oui tu me files le tournis à te voir on dirai un homme prit sur le fait qui tente de cacher que son amant est planqué dans l'armoire!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à l'armoire en se tordant les mains

-C'est pas le cas…hein ? _demanda le roux qui avait subitement viré au blanc linceul_

A ce moment les portes de l'armoire cédèrent et un Draco en boxer jurant comme un charretier s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

-C'est moi ou j'ai toujours le chic pour débarquer quand il faut pas ? _demanda Ron toujours aussi pâle_

En effet en dix ans d'amitié il avait surpris Harry de nombreuses fois dans des situations compromettantes, ce qui il l'avait dit au principal intéressé en plaisantant, lui avait valu autant d'années de psychanalyse que d'amitié. Surtout que les hommes qu'Harry choisissait avaient toujours un on-ne-sais-quoi de son ennemi juré _(non pas voldy ,l'autre…)_

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! c'est juste…un vieil …ami !_ bafouilla le survivant_

-ça t'arrives souvent d'avoir de « vieux amis » en boxer dans ton armoire à 10h du mat' ?_ rit Ron _

Draco leva son visage vers ce dernier pour planter sur lui son regard d'acier

Ron fronça les sourcils

-La ressemblance est vraiment frappante mais…ce n'est pas lui Harry, fais toi une raison, il est mort !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _hurla Harry_

_-_Oh si tu le sais très bien mais tu refuses de te l'avouer de peur d'avoir à en faire le deuil !_ s'exclama Ron_

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries et sors de ma chambre j'arrive dans dix minutes attends moi en bas ! _dit le brun d'un ton sec et sans appel_

Son ami soupira et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le blond fixait Harry une lueur d'incompréhension brûlant dans ses yeux gris.

-Je vais travailler, fais comme chez toi…je vais en profiter pour faire quelques recherches sur…ce qui a put t'arriver ! _dit-il sans lever les yeux vers lui une seule fois et se précipiter hors de la chambre_

Le chemin du souvenir va être semé d'embûches…_ pensa Draco en soupirant_

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau petit bon il a mis du temps à arriver je vous l'accorde mais bon ne m'en veuillez pas trop le principal est qu'il soit là et que la suite arrivera elle aussi en temps et en heure…bien que je ne précise pas lesquelles lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut tout autant que les précédents.

Laissez moi une petite **review **pour me le dire :)

Merci encore à tous

Lysiane


End file.
